The patent specification EP 0 203 484 B1 discloses a paneling element of the generic type for the roof of a vehicle interior. The paneling element comprises a preshaped, rigid plastic panel which is configured in such a manner that it covers the upper and lateral inner surfaces of the roof of the vehicle body. The front end side of the plastic panel is connected to a transversely extending support element used to hold the sun visors and the inner rear view mirror. Two struts are furthermore arranged on the upper side of the plastic panel in the longitudinal direction, said struts not being directly connected to the support element and being used as ventilation ducts. Furthermore, a single-piece frame which is suitable for holding a sliding roof can be placed onto the upper side of the plastic panel.
This paneling element does indeed facilitate the installation of the interior lining, since accessory parts are fitted in an ergonomically favorable position together with the support element beforehand to form a module which, after the assembly to form a complete paneling element, is anchored in the body. However, the flexibility of the selected construction in respect of different structural shapes of the body or equipment variants is limited, since the preshaped, non-adaptable plastic panel constitutes the determining part of the paneling element. The production of the large stiff plastic panel furthermore requires the use of complex and cost-intensive tools.
The documents DE 198 47 495 A1 and 198 47 496 A1 relate to roof modules for the A- and B-pillar of vehicle interiors, said roof modules, in the form of preassembled subassemblies, accommodating equipment parts, for example grab handles, lights or sun visors, and being fitted in the interior of the vehicle after the roof lining has been inserted. The same roof module can be used in different structural shapes of the body, for example, in a sedan or station wagon; furthermore, the fastening elements of the roof module can be used at the same time for fixing the roof lining.
In contrast, the roof lining as such cannot be adapted; furthermore, this relatively large component which is not stabilized is unfavorable in terms of handling due to its spatial extent.
It is furthermore known from practice to produce a paneling element with a frame by the inner region being punched out of a panel-like, preshaped component of stiff material and a lightweight and deformable filling being inserted into the remaining, frame-like segment.
Even with this procedure, adaptation to different structural shapes of the body is not possible; in addition, considerable quantities of waste are produced which have to be supplied for reprocessing or disposed of.